


It's a rental

by DarkestTruffle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Butt Plugs, Cervix Penetration, Dildos, F/F, Grinding, Kissing, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Pain, Sex Talk, Throat Fucking, Urethral Sex, Vaginal Sex, gape, pee hole, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestTruffle/pseuds/DarkestTruffle
Summary: O.C. Story set in the Steven Universe universe. Amber, a gem in charge of one of twelve moons in a mining colony is invited to attend her bosses promotion ceremony. She rents a pearl to accompany her, more than pleased with her company.





	1. One: Party planing

A/N: Hello~ Well I hope this is tolerable but what we have here is for NaNoWriMo I decided to write out the back story of two of my OCs, Amber and 9Y5E. I would like to warn you although chapter one is clean the story is not so here is a fair warning. Don't start reading this unless you want to read a mature story. Also I feel like putting content warnings at the beginning of each chapter ruins the story a bit so just consider you're self warned against pretty much every thing. It'll probably be in here eventually. Except incest- not against it in storys , just haven't figured out how to work that into a gem story. Every thing else- yup, consider it here. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Party planing

Amber yawned, leaning back in her chair. She was a large , plump gem standing rather tall, with caramel skin , orange eyes and blond hair streaked with orange. Her gem was located on her upper right arm and most notable feature right now; she was bored. She was beyond bored. It didn't happen often. Normally she could focus on work. She was excellent at her job in fact. 

Today however, she was not. 

Her boss, Pink Agate, was getting a promotion and in four days there was a party to commemorate the fact which led to her mind instead being on that rather than the metal shipping forms littering the desk in front of her. She rearranged them into a more orderly pile before giving a small sigh. 

It wasn't as though she was intentionally trying to be neglectful of the tasks at hand but to be honest there wasn't much in the way of entertainment on this moon so she was quite looking forward to it. She leaned her chair back, gazing aimlessly up at the ceiling as her mind began to wonder. 

The head quarters for mining company Amber worked for was housed on planet 4476 almost in the dead center of the galaxy SK17135. The planet it's self was teeming with things to do. The difference was made clear by it's classification. 4476 was not a home world colony, it was an inhabited planet that happened to have a gem run organizations on it and so that meant there were other beings, the reptilian natives having a lively and thriving social structure as well as multiple other non - native businesses decorating their metropolis. 

Unfortunately for her, it was the moon's they actually did the mining on, twelve of them to be precise so she spent the majority of her days here on the fourth moon overseeing it but, as would be expected there wasn't much in the form of entertainment here. Just about three hundred gems and literal tons of mining equipment. 

Plip.

She sat back up in her seat at the sound indicating an email. "Open" she waved her caramel colored hands at the screen and the voice off the computer begin reading the latest updates to the party including location (on planet ) expected dress, guest list and the pearl recommendations.

Of course it was recommended all twelve of the managers bring a pearl. She didn't own one, only three of them did but it would be easy enough to rent one. 

Just like fine furniture and high class venues there was no shortage of places renting out luxury goods for temporary use. 

After another fifteen minutes of failing to do any work she decided to , for now at least, give it as a lost cause and focus on preparations for the celebration in stead, at least that was a task she was ready to put her mind to. 

She waved her hands at her computer again, dragging over a search bar, fingers deftly flying over the screen as she made plans, ensuring the staffing was appropriate for her to leave, typing out letters to the two assistant managers below her informing them of her intended absence

After that she moved on to securing a ride, locking down a transport vehicle in one of the cargo bays so it would be there when she needed it. She considered for a moment making hotel reservation in case she decided she'd rather not bother flying back up to Moon Four after the event but decided against it. 

She had a rarely used office in the on-world building. If she decided to she could simply retire there for some quiet time. 

Soon there was only one thing left to do, the renting of a pearl. She pulled up a map search engine, putting in the address she'd be heading to and telling it to search for pearl rentals in that area. 

Humm. The closest one was only a half hour from the party's address although , she noted, both addresses where in the well to do section of the planet. Already knowing it would cost more than the place she normally rented from she clicked on it, immediately the higher quality showed, It said directly on the site that they were highly trained in formal and political events, specializing in diplomacy. 

She teetered on the fence for a bit, trying to decide if the excess price was worth it but the convenience of closeness and the promise of quality won over and pressed the call button. It's not like Amber had much use for the accrued funds over the years any ways. 

"Hello." She was met almost immediately by the image of a prim, proper looking gem with black hair tinted with blue tied back in a strict, high bun. Her skin was bluish green and she was wearing very modest clothing. 

"Hello. I am Amber F516. I am over moon four and calling to rent a pearl four days from now."

"I am Nacre 2218, it is a pleasure to meet you. I'll send you over a file of all the pearls available." She said, a faint tapping on her end before the ding of a message. 

Amber opened it up on the side of the screen, browsing through the faces presented to her. 

"Select one of these from the list and get back to me at your leisure, if you don't we can select on site. In the mean time lets fill out a few questions. What is the purpose of this rental?" 

"It's for a party at work." She said, "The gems of my station and higher are asked to bring pearls." She waved her hands indicating how ridiculous she thought it was. In her opinion if they had them there was no harm in bringing them but why it should be a requirement was absurd to her. 

"Is this your first time renting?" Nacre pressed on. 

"From you , yes. But not in general. I've used other services both on and off planet, you just happen to be closest to the place the party is being held." Amber answered truthfully. 

"Fair enough. Still, you will have to read through our terms of service." She sent that over as well, a second ding indicating it's arrival. "Again, look through it when you have a free moment now, you will be asked to sign it upon receiving the Pearl. Speaking of which, are you requesting a delivery or will you be picking up? Delivery of course cost extra since it involves an extra gem ."

"Picking up, I don't live on planet."

"Alright, you do need to be aware that rental is daily for twenty - four hours. You can not take the pearl off planet with a one day rental and we have some basic rules on decency as well- it's all in the T.O.S as I said."

"That's all fine." She said. "I can either bring her back right after the party or we can spend some time at my office."

"You can always go for a multi-day rental. We're having a special right now, pay for two days get one free."

"Humm." The thought of having some free time alone with her might be enjoyable, her face betraying her thoughts as her full, orange lips broke into a smile, mind wondering to some things she could do with her before remembering she was on a video call and quickly righting her face.

"You know, in my experience, I find there is always something for a pearl to do." The Nacre gently prompted at her silence.

She looked around her office. It could use a good clean and ... more of her thoughts went to other things that could use attention. "Alright, we've got a deal." She said with a nod.

"Brilliant. Pick her up at or any time after midnight the day of the party and bring her back with in three days." The Nacre smiled at her. 

"Thank you." Amber hung up , getting more and more excited the longer she thought about it. She would enjoy this. Eager to make a decision on exactly which pearl she would be selecting she printed out the selection sheet as well as the rules, settling in at her desk to read it.


	2. sweet dreams

Authors note: Sooo it was brought to my attention that my previous warning of the story 'containing every thing' is not really allowable on Deviant art so the full story will be posted on AO3 and a cut down version on deviant art. Sadly this means what I post on deviant art will be abbreviated and as such will not reflect the accurate word count. Sorry about that.

Oh! Also I had to come up here to make a second note as I was writing this because I felt this would be useful information if you haven't rped gems with me before. ( if you have you can skip straight to the story ) The private anatomy I use for every gem is the same. They all have standard female anatomy down there with out much change how ever the mons pubis and clit are replaced with a sheath that holds a gentical that comes out when aroused. The urethra is separate from the gentical , still in the same place it would be on a human female due to the fact the gentical is solely used for reproductive use , not to eliminate waste. The gem's body contains a basic, rudimentary digestive track but little other organs due to not needing them to survive. This excess of space in the torso allows for larger insertions than all but the most talented human can handle. They also do not have external balls but form cum internally. Although female they do have prostates as well, for healthy sperm production.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber was surprised to find next few days flew by so quickly she didn't really recall their passing. Soon enough though she'd taken the transport to Planet 4476 and switched to a car for land transport to head twords the rental place, becoming more and more aroused during the drive as she let her mind wonder to all the things she would do do to the pearl in their free time.

She had checked the rules and sexual intercourse was well within the reasonable perimeters of what they could do. Honestly, seeing that in writing made her feel less weird about the whole thing. It was a dirty little secret of hers, she had picked it up from some one who learned it from organic life forms centuries ago but she didn't get to act on it often enough. Seeing it in the terms of service though meant it was a common enough desire amongst gems that there had to be rules made for it. 

The car ride was pleasant and almost relaxing in the desert planet' setting sun, twisting roads weaving up mountains and through forest of cactus. 

After what seemed to be an infinitesimal amount of time she found her self in front of lone building in the desert moonscape, parking her car outside. She was early. For a brief moment she considered sitting out here and indulging in a little solo time to slate her lust but quickly decided against it not wanting to have some one look out the window to find her sitting in the car playing 'wrangle the noodle' while staring at their building.

Instead she used that time to settle on perfunctorily answering her emails simply to pass time, glad to stop when she deemed enough time has passed for her to head inside. She was still half an hour early but there was paper work to be done. 

Amber entered into the bright, lime green building , instantly finding her self in one room decorated with mis- match chairs and wood furniture sporting doilies and knick-knacks, smiling slight in greeting as her eyes swept over the twenty or so inhabitants in the kitschy room. They were all pearls of course of different colors, pausing their conversation when she walked in.

"I'll get Nacre." One said getting up and slipping through a door off to the side. 

Amber didn't respond, unease building in her stomach as a hand full of them headed for her , an almost predatory look in their eyes as they moved. "So nice to see a big strong gem here." One purred out , a hand running over Amber's chest.

"Yes, come on, why don't you have a seat?" Another said, grabbing her hand and pulling her twords a floral printed arm chair. 

 

It was so unexpected she found it un-nerving the attention she was immediately receiving, one coming up behind her to reach over the chair to rub her back, another bring her some type of drink - it smelled of alcohol as she took a whiff. A third one , a down right homely one with her gem situated right on her nose like a massive wart - sat right in her lap, beginning to grind against her.

"Hello." Nacre's voice greeted her, making her look up, Amber so distracted she hadn't even seen her enter the room.

"Hello, we spoke the other day." She said, extending a hand. 

"Of course, here." She made papers appear from thin air handing them to Amber along with a pen. "Read this and sign."

Amber nodded , reading through it. She had of course reviewed the copy sent to her but she wasn't signing any thing with out checking there were no alterations. 

The rules them self were basic enough. No taking the girls away from the planet and it's moons. No forcing them to engage in bestiality with any non domestic animal that had a chance of losing control and damaging the gem. No excessive torture to the point it might damage the mental health of the pearl. No 'unnatural' sex acts although standard was fine. Back in her office she had idly wondered where the line was drawn but decided against asking. No claiming them as your own or attempting to resell them. She read trough all the way to ending with 'No coercing or forcing them to commit a crime of any sort' before signing her name, handing it over. 

"Marvelous, thank you." Nacre tapped it , making it disappear in a puff of smoke. "Now for a questionnaire. What do you require this pearl for?"

"The party mostly."

"Alright, and will she need to be capable of sexual acts?" 

Amber nodded , the ugly pearl still in her lap grinding against her to the point she was unsheating in her pants. She was doing her best to pay attention as the next question came. 

"What about kinks?" Nacre asked in that cool , matronly tone. 

"Sorry?" 

"What are you into - it is easier when you are paired with a gem with similar interest - or at the very least able to tolerate your interest."

"Oh um, just the normal stuff I guess." This was already awkward for the plump gem. 

"If it'll make it easier I'll just read stuff off and you give a yes or no?" Nacre offered.

Amber nodded with a small sense of relief, answering yes to oral , anal and vaginal. Speaking in fact of oral the ugly blue gem in her lap had now slid down Amber's pants as best she could while the larger gem was still seated, pulling her gentical out and beginning to lick it. 

"Is- is she supposed to be doing this?" She finally asked, feeling all too well every set of the many eyes in the room on her. 

"As long as you're fine with it although I'd really rather focus on the questions if you can avoid allowing it to distract you. Hand jobs?"

"Yes." 

"Nipple clamps?"

"No- just no on any weird abusive ones." The yellow haired gem was beginning to worry she called a brothel in mistake. Was she going to be showing up to the party with everyone recognizing the pearl's symbol as a whore house? 

"Butt Plugs , dildos?"

Amber gasped as the pearl took her into her mouth. "Ca- Can we just not do these questions please?"

"It really is imperative we do, is that a yes or no?"

"It's a yes- yes to every thing else on the paper."She closed her eyes , hips beginning to move forward , pushing her gentical deeper and deeper down the pearl's throat. 

"Really now? Alright , what size? Small, large? Massive?"

Amber had already forgot the question. Something about sex toys? "Massive, gargantuan. Please- can we-." It was too hard to focus in this distracting setting with the tight mouth and throat around her tendril. "Just assume yes to everything." She said figuring it would be better to have a gem that was over qualified than under. 

"Alright than, you two finish up, I'll go get some one ready for you." She stood up and Amber grabbed onto the blue pearl, , not caring about the audience any more as she began humping into her face with vigor, soon getting deep enough that the tip of her gentical pushing through the tight esophageal sphincter with each thrust, entering into the gems stomach. 

She moaned as she released, shooting cum into the gem, spurt after spurt until she finally pulled out. 

"Th-thank you." She panted , looking down at the gem struggling to catch it's breath. She had got carried away at the end. "Are you alright?" She asked, leaning down to fix her hair. 

The pearl nodded, neither of them getting a chance for further conversation as Nacre returned with a gem. She was cute enough, not the most beautiful in the room but not the worst either, with blond hair tied up in a bun, grey eyes, peach colored skin and peach tinting. Her gem, a peach colored pearl was situated at the base of her throat, right where both her clavicles met her sternum. 

"Hello ma'am."She greeted with a stiff bow, hands clasped in front of her. "I will be your pearl for the next three days."

"I'm Amber." She blushed orange , momentarily spent gentical laying flaccid in her lap. She hastily placed her hands over it, feeling embarrassed. 

"There is a rest room over there." Nacre waved to another door Amber hadn't noticed. "Why don't I get her in your car and prepped while you tidy up?"

Amber nodded in agreement, heading in the correct direction. 

A few minutes later she was out side , sliding into the driver's seat, looking over at the pearl on the passengers side. Amber was honestly still recovering from the shock of how - well - licentious- the rental place had been for lack of better words and she simply said nothing for now. 

It was a half hour before the silence was broken by the pearl in a soft voice. "Permission to speak ma'am?"

"Yea, yes. That's fine." Amber glanced away fro the road for a moment to look at her. 

"Am I going to be required to wear these the whole way to your place? I don't mean to complain but they are rather uncomfortable when seated." 

"Wear what?" Her brows knit in confusion. 

"Nacre said you said yes to the dildo and butt plug." She squeaked, fearful at her tone. "I'm sorry- I wasn't trying to be ungrateful- it was just a question! I'll happily-"

"Stop." Amber cut her off, pulling over to the side of the road. "You have them.. inside of you right now?"She asked massaging the bridge of her nose. 

"Yes ma'am." She lifted the baggy t-shirt she was wearing to reveal her stomach bulging out almost all the way up to her chest cavity with the size of it's contents. 

"Damn!" Amber couldn't help but be impressed, reaching out to touch it. Judging by the outlines they where huge. 

"I'm glad you approve." The pearl smiled at her even as she squirmed a bit. "We can leave them in, please forget I asked." 

"No , look, if they are making the car ride uncomfortable we'll just remove them."

"But they are arousing you." She gestured to the growing tent in Amber's pants. "So they are doing their job." She slid the shirt off entirely so Amber could have a good view while driving. 

There was no lie in that. The thought of the pearl beside her so calmly and demurely being stretched to her limits was exciting Amber more than she would care to admit. 

"Alright." She finally said, shifting back into drive and pulling back on to the road. "But if either of the get to be too much you have my permission to remove them." 

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

Amber was watching her now out of the corner of her eye, watching how she shifted when the car made sharp turns, how she's let out a shallow gasp, clenched hands holding her stomach when they went over bumps. 

It was in the middle of a particularly bumpy road Amber pulled over again. 

"Miss Amber?" She looked at her. 

"I'm pretty turned on."She admitted. "I was thinking we could take one of these out of you , I can do it with you than we put it back in?"

"Yes please!" She said instantly, despite her insistence on keeping them in she was clearly eager to have her internal organs free again if only temporarily. "Please do!"

"Which one is bigger?" Amber asked her, once again reaching over to rub the bulge, making the pearl let out a whining moan. 

"They - they both are." She whimpered softly. "Just in different ways... The one in my.. bottom...is wide, really - really wide. My opening is straining SO hard to be held open so wide around it." She moved the hand on her stomach to trace the widest out line." Than the other one, the dildo, this wiggly one." She drug her hand over the thinner one going almost up to her chest. "It's kinda wide too- wider than a normal - y'know, thingy, but it's the length that is getting to me! It's all the way through my cervix and stretching the walls of my womb up to here!"

Gemsus Christ. Amber swallowed hard, so aroused precum began to soak the front of her pants. She didn't know if the pearl was trained to talk like that or if the facts them selves were that alluring. She squeezed the thinner one through her stomach, running her hand up and down it suggestively. "This one." Amber decided. "I wanna fuck this hole."

"Th- thank you." The pearl stammered, just grateful for a few moments relief as she shifted away the crotch of her shorts , letting out a delicate whimper as she began pulling the thing out .. and out and out. A full sixteen inches later she finally finished, standing it up on the dash bored. She didn't look at Amber, hiding her face in shame. "I told you it was big."

 

"I'll say." She reached out to pull her into her lap. "I'm not that big but hopefully I'll do."

"No, I'm sure I'll prefer you!"She insisted, reaching down to slide her out of her pants."You are softer and tapered, it will be a more comfortable fit all the way around." 

"Good." Amber guided her onto her member , sliding all the way into her well - prepped opening with ease. The pearl took charge placing her hands on her shoulders and beginning to ride her with little squeaks each thrust in. 

It only took a few minutes for Amber to come , emptying deep inside her, "I'm gonna have to put it back in."Amber said as she pulled out, beginning to push it back inside with no hesitation. "If not all my cum will leak out every where."

The pearl squirmed, discomfort on her face but said nothing , not even moving out of Amber's lap as they pulled back on to the road. After about another thirty minutes of driving Amber pulled over , yet again. The thin gem looked up at her. "Other hole?" She guessed in a whisper. 

"If you can handle it." Amber said, gently touching her face. "If not.."

"You hired me to do any thing that pleases you."She said, leaning into the hand. 

"Alright, lets move to the back seat." She got out and walked around as the pearl climbed over the seats. Amber's stomach was knotting up, feeling uncomfortable even as arousal demanded she continue. It was clear the pearl was being pushed past her limits , she shouldn't do this. She told her self even knowing she wouldn't listen. 

"Bend over."

The pearl did, weight resting on her fore arms. Amber's jaw dropped at the sight she was presented with. It was gargantuan and that was just the base! That didn't count what ever monstrosity was the actual bulb. How was she going to get this out?! She reached froward , tentatively beginning to tug at it, not surprised at all when the pearl began making pain filled sounds.

She worked at it for a minute with no success before..."I'm just gonna have to yank it, this probably won't feel good." She warned her. 

Don't do it. She told her self but again she wasn't listening to her better judgement as she gripped the base with one hand , the other on her hips to steady her as she just pulled back with all her strength , ripping it free.

The pearl let out a scream, collapsing and rolling up, arms hugging her stomach at the pain that shot through it. 

"It's ok, it's ok." Amber pulled her onto her lap , tossing the offending object to the floor as she tried to get her under control. That thing was so big.. how had she even managed to take it inside her? How had they managed to have sex with it in her? It didn't make sense, there shouldn't have been room. 

The pearl was apologizing through her tears for crying, urging Amber on and telling her it was ok, just ignore her tears and get on with it. 

Still she waited until she stopped crying to flip her over again, tapping her thigh. "Ass in the air." 

The pearl obeyed , Amber looking at the ruined anus, a bit of peach colored blood around it. She shouldn't do this , she knew she shouldn't. But at the same time , she reasoned as she lined up with it, it wasn't her fault she was hurt. It was that place for putting it inside her. If Nacre didn't want her in pain she wouldn't have put this in.

Amber pushed in , beginning to pound away, both horrified with her self and enjoying it. It was almost as if she couldn't control her own body - screaming at her self in her head as she watched her self ravage the bloody hole , finally releasing a salty load inside. 

"We have to put it back in to stop up the cum and blood from ruining the seats."She heard her self say. "it's a company vehicle." The pearl didn't respond at all, curled up sobbing on the seat as soon as she was was free to do so. 

"No , no nono!" Amber screamed at her self in horror as she watched her self pick it up and beginning to work at jamming it back inside. "Stop it , STOP IT!" Amber yelled at her self , awakening from her dream- nghtmare- with such vigor she pushed her desk away from her hard enough to hit into the wall across the room, cracking the plaster. 

"O-Oh my gemness."She shuddered, hugging her self as she came back to reality, first noting the dark room than secondly realizing the wetness in her pants. At least one of the orgasms in the dream had been real, that was for sure. It was ok, she was ok. It had been a bad dream. She wasn't a monster- in fact it still the same day she had called the Nacre. 

She sighed , settling back down in her chair. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : Sorry this ran so long, I had intended it as two chapters but than I decided I didn't want to split up the dream sequence so- instead we get a long ass chapter. Also, I enjoy dreams so fair warning this won't be the only one in here 


	3. The troubles with mind reading

A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter three. If you made it here I am surprised. Seriously , you aren't going to find any canon characters here just me doing Lewd things with my ocs for the sake of my own amusement. Still if you are still here I thank you. I would also like to make a not about the previous chapter. Some of the most distinctive night mares I've had involved me murdering and subsequently dismembering people. I just wanted to point that out because just because you dream of doing something doesn't mean it's something you want to do. (I have no intention of murdering any one)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber felt nauseous as she sat there, trying to push the dream away. She was a good gem, she was a fair gem and she would not hurt some one intentionally , it was just a bad dream. She had fallen asleep looking at the list of things that couldn't be done to them and the sheet of their faces and - that's all it was. 

After a long while she got up, dragging her desk back into place. She needed to get cleaned up before she did any thing else. She frowned. It was a good thing it was the dead of night so no one could see the stain on the front of her pants as she headed through the empty halls of her office and out side into her transport vehicle- a standard hover orb, not a car like in the dream.

The longer she was awake the more ridiculous it felt. They didn't even use cars on this planet , not to mention the location was all wrong. "It was all wrong."She assured her self out loud. Pressing the button for the auto pilot to take her home her mind was free to wonder. She kept picking the dream apart in her head, finding all the reasons it was wrong.

By the time she made it home and got in the shower and the hot water was washing her clean it felt like the dream was being washed away too. 

Once she was cleaned up and toweled off she poofed on fresh clothes she considered climbing into her bed and getting some real sleep but she decided against it not wanting to risk having another bad dream. So she settled for keeping busy the next few days until it was time to head down to the planet, taking a transport down to the planet , grabbing one of the company hover vehicles and heading twords the rental place. 

Unlike the dream the real planet was pretty much city scape the whole way around. Planet 4476 was not owned by Homeworld, it was in neighboring galaxy entirely and home to many , many different creatures. It was one of the business capitals of the planetary systems and as such was a cosmopolitan area devoid of any wildlife or plants, much like the deserts of it's moons but this was due to the deforestation and systematic building of the metropolis than natural weather patterns and lack of oxygen like the desert moons. 

In the poorer regions it was an eclectic jumble of buildings, Some literally built on top of one another, others just pushed up against each other. This was not where Amber was headed. The party was being held on the finer part of the planet where the buildings still shined and the glass was clear, reflecting the sunrise as she drove past them. Many of the buildings where sky scrapers, some housing over fifty businesses in one or living quarters for the people that worked and lived on planet. 

The building she was looking for that housed the rental place was moderately sized, only about twenty five to thirty floors, the information she had telling her she was headed to the eighteenth floor. 

Amber parked the hover vehicle in the nearest garage , about a three block walk away and headed for it. Even in the early morning the streets were already teaming with activity, every one eager to get the day started. Once she reached the building she smoothed out her hair in the reflection, not worrying any further about her appearance as she strode in and up to to the reception desk in the main lobby.

"Hello." She was greeted by some type of feline type creature, looking at her. "What can I help you with today?"

"Amber F516. I'm headed up to floor eighteen, the "Decorous Rental Agency." I have an appointment."

"Alright." She smiled, or what Amber guessed was a smile on the feline face. "Right this way." She motioned to the elevator, the plump gem stepping through it and pressing the button for her floor, waiting patiently as it slowly ascended.

'Damn, this was a high class building' she thought as she rose, soft music playing in the enclosed space. Soon enough the elevator came to a stop with a soft ding and the doors opened up. Amber stepped out into a small vestibule leading to a single door, stepping up and trying the door. It was locked of course and she pressed the button beside the door , after a moment Nacre's face appearing on the screen above it. "Ah, Amber, you are here. I'll buzz you in, please get to know the girls. I will be out to meet you in a few minutes."

The door clicked as it was unlocked remotely, Amber reaching out to open it and stepping inside. The room beyond it was large, with slate grey walls, some pearls seated in the heavy looking metal chairs along one wall, reading or talking to one another. On the back wall where computers were a pair of gems were typing away. Still others were seated on a metal bench running along the back wall either reading or by the looks of it doing needle point. The other side wall had a window and metal chairs lining it as well pearls in those chatting away or sewing. 

Amber supposed they didn't always spend their time in here- this must be where they waited to greet people. Her eyes glanced over them. They were all here- the same faces she had fallen asleep looking at the other night, the same ones that had worked their way into her dream turned nightmare. 

 

"Hello." The pearl nearest her, a peppy , curly haired gem stood to greet her with a curtsy. "I am-"

Amber didn't respond or listen as she continued talking , eyes having located the blond,peach colored pearl from her dream, memories of the things she had done to her in her head rushing back and making her face burn. It was made ever worse when a pair of twins looked at her, one audibly gasping - the other dropping her knitting needles. 

They knew what she was thinking she realized miserably, watching as they began whispering to each other in quiet, hissing voices before hurrying over to the peach pearl who also looked over at Amber with a flash of fear in her eyes before catching her self and looking pointedly away. 

The Tahitian twins left entirely , going through a door in the back. 

They had to be mind readers she thought with trepidation. Were they going to go back there and say something about her to Nacre?

The curly haired gem in front of her had noticed none of this and Amber tuned in to realize she was still talking. ".. and also a barre in the studio for us to practice dancing. We also are all sure to work on our singing as well , practicing our vocals-"

"Thank you." Amber cut her off. "I appreciate it , I do but I'm afraid I read it all on the web site. "

"Oh! Yes, I'm sorry, my apology." She bows deeply, changing the topic. "Do you have any idea who you'd like to be renting today or were you just hoping to chat with us first?"

Again Amber's eyes flicked over, meeting the scared grey ones across the room for a split second before returning to the gem at hand. "No one in particular."

She was spared further conversation by Nacre coming out, face seeming much colder as she locked on her than it did during the video chat. "Please follow me to my office, Nine, you too." 

"Yes my Nacre." The pearl says, eyes on the ground as she falls in line behind Amber and Nacre, leaving through the back door and heading down a hallway. Amber didn't speak as they walk, entering the matronly gem's office in silence. 

"How was your trip?" Nacre asked, taking a seat behind the desk, indicating for Amber to do so in one of the other chairs. The pearl staid at the back of the room, back against the wall beside the door. 

"It was fine thank you." Amber said as she settled into the chair. It was much more plush and confortable than the ones she'd saw in the other room. 

"Good. My Tahitians tell me this is the pearl you intend to borrow for the next three days?"

"Yes ma'am." She nodded.

"You did take the time to read through the terms and conditions, correct?" She asks, face slipping into a frown as she pushed a packet of papers across the desk even as Amber nods a yes. "I just thought I'd print it out for you now to be sure."

"Thank you." She takes it, not about to argue her innocence. 

"I suggest you read it fully, " She said serious. "While some roughness or hostility is acceptable we do draw the line some where- I'm not saying you are going to cross it-" She quickly added. "You are just a new client so I'm making this known. Not all places have the same rule set."

"I read it the night you gave it to me."Amber says, not hiding the annoyance that slipped into her voice. Even if she was to do every thing she had dreamed about doing to the pearl it wouldn't violate the T.O.S any ways. 

"Alright than." Nacre didn't press the matter. "In that case sign at the end on the last page and she is yours for the next seventy- two hours." 

Amber nodded, reading through it again , despite her annoyance at being told so before reaching the end, scrawling out her signature and shoving it back across the desk. 

"Thank you , have a nice party." The Nacre said, turning to slip the paper work into a filling cabinet. 

"I will do my best." Amber replied cordially. "Thank you."

"Likewise. We appreciate your business."

Amber stood, pushing her chair back and spinning to meet eyes with the pearl who instantly plastered on a smile, despite worry still edging her eyes. She blinked and it was gone too, face looking sweet and wholesome as she got her self perfectly under control. 

Amber smiled back at her, heading for the door.

The pearl hurried ahead to open it and the two stepped out into the hall way. 

"You don't have to do that." Amber commented as she walked down the hall way , the pearl a few steps behind her. 

"I- I'm sorry?" The pearl hesitated , wondering what she had done already. "What am I doing wrong my Amber?"

"You don't have to to pretend to smile. If you want to smile you can - it's not forbidden or any thing but you don't have to force it when we aren't around my clients or colleagues. "

"Oh - um, alright." She tried her best to remove the smile, finding it hard, having been trained to always be pleasant to the gem she was serving. She had just managed to get her face into a neutral expression when they entered the room.

All the pearls had gathered over where the tahitian twins were once again located, taking in conspiratorial tones, looking up in unison as the two of them entered the room, conversation instantly dropping. 

They were all talking about her, Amber once again flushed. Every gem here was thinking she was taking the peach pearl away to abuse it. Of course this though only brought the previous thoughts to the fore front of her mind as she hurried through the room and out the door on the other side, giving an order to the pearl to keep up as they quickly left the congregation behind.


	4. Importance of conversation

A/N: Hello again~ As you know I'm doing this for NanoWriMo and sadly I'm falling behind : ( sooo this chapter will be quick and dirty ( not the sexy kind either - it's pretty much all talk. ) I need to get the stuff down and on paper - well- in type - and keep on rolling.  
So with out further ado lets get to it!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the fake smile gone from the pearl's face and the un-ease Amber had felt the two of them looked like a down right miserable pair as they stepped into the hallway, meeting each other's eyes. "Is.. everything alright?" The pearl asked at the sight of the Amber's face as they started walking down the hall. 

"Yes. No." She huffed in annoyance, hands trailing through her own hair. "I'm fine- it's fine." 

"You don't have to be embarrassed." The pearl said softly, tentatively reaching out to touch her arm. "I'm sorry I failed to keep my composure when the twins told me what you had in store for my body." She moved in front of her , looking up at her with big grey eyes. "And they don't mean to make you feel bad by talking about you like that, I promise. We've all had pretty awful things done when rented and talking just helps. Not - not that what you want to do is awful! " She quickly added, clearly afraid she'd angered her as she saw Amber's face screw up as she kept talking. "I'm sorr - I'm making it worse aren't I ?!" She whimpered, moving back. "Sorry!"

"Gemsus." Amber reached out, grabbing her by the arms to stop her from backing away. She wasn't sure why she just knew she wanted- she needed - her to stop looking at her like that. "Just relax, ok? I don't get off on torture or abuse. Alright?"

The pearl nodded , looking at her a bit wearily, clearly not sure if she should believe her as they stepped into the elevator. Still she clearly picked up on how uncomfortable this was making the gem who rented her, tossing out a complete non-sequitur to change the topic. "The architecture on this planet is nice , is it not?"

"Oh, yes. Yes it is." 

"I'm 9 by the way." She said. "Pearl 9Y5E." 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Amber but you already know that. F516." She said, stepping out of the elevator, turning to watch the peach pearl follow. 

"That's nice. We both have a five in our name." 9Y observed with a small smile at her. It looked genuine this time. 

"Yes we do." Amber gave a small wave to the concierge as she passed by, the pearl rushing forward to once again get the door for her. As they stepped out side they were greeted with the morning sun, sunrise having fully given way to the day. 

"I'm parked in a garage a few blocks from here." Amber says, placing one hand on her companion's back to guide her in the right direction, glad she didn't seem to show any fear at her touch. 

"It is good fortune the weather is so nice for a walk." 

"Yes. It is." 

Silence fell between them as they walked, Amber keeping her close, hand continuing to rest on her, not wanting to risk separation in the busy streets. 9Y5E was looking around, taking in all the sites as they moved until finally they reached the hover orb, the two of them climbing inside. 

"This is nice." The pearl commented, looking around. The transport was all shades of orange inside and round, about two meters across in any direction. 

There where two seats, Amber taking one and indicating for 9Y to take the other , replying with a "Thank you." at the complement to her ship. 

"So My Nacre tells me you have a party we are going to?" 9Y5E says , watching as Amber sets the auto pilot both of them settling in on their seats. 

"Yes." Amber nodded , pressing a button to shift the chairs so they were facing each other. "I have a business event. My superior is getting a promotion , the party is to celebrate."

"And.. will I be expected to do something at this party?" She looked at her.

"Oh, just stand there and be cute." She chuckled, smiling at her. "There will be plenty of other pearls there for you to chat with. All of us higher ups are required to bring pearls simply for status."

"Oh, alright." She smiled happily, glad she didn't have any thing big expected of her. "May I- am I aloud to ask you what you do?"

"Of course." She nods, not concerned with propriety at all. "When we are alone you have my permission to ask what ever you want."

"R-really?" She blinked. That was a bold statement in her opinion. She bit her lip , resolving to use the privilege well so Amber didn't feel the need to revoke it. "Thank you." 

"Of course- but - yea to answer I work for the Osmium Mining company- the one mining all 12 of the moons around us." She gestures up. "I am over the fourth moon."

"Oh." She nods quietly. "Yes we have a few regulars from your company."

Silence falls between the two of them, both lost in thought. Amber thinking about the fact that she would like to do something sexual to her, the dream hadn't been wrong on that account. 9Y on the other hand was just wondering what the next three days would bring and really hoping this gem was as nice as she seemed, despite what the twins lead her to believe. 

She was so busy lost in thought she was surprised when she felt a hand on her thigh, not having seen the orange gem move. 

"Do you know what sex is?" Amber asked, just deciding to go for it, hoping for a yes. This would be even more awkward if the pearl knew nothing about it. The pearls at the other place she normally rented from did as well but she was worried it was specific only to that place.

9Y nodded , hiding her face in embarrassment at the direct question. "Not many people rent pearls and do not expect us to preform intimate acts with them." 

"Oh, really?" Amber was relieved, feeling like even less of a deviant than she did when she saw sex mentioned in the rules. Where were all these gems that enjoyed sex at? She wondered. She knew less than a hand full of gems that engaged in - well what she would refer to as organic pleasures and she rarely got to convene with them. 

"Really." The pearl nodded, pushing on when the blushing Amber didn't follow up with any thing more. "I take it you are asking because you are wanting to do that?"

Amber nodded. 

"Well.. depending on what you are wanting to do the more .. harsh stuff would probably be best left for after your party." She still didn't look at her, both of them embarrassed and blushing.

"I don't - "Amber groaned, pulling her hand away. "Ok, you know what sex is, do you know what sleep is?" 

"You want to sleep with me?" She peeked at her, curious. 

"Just - just , you know what sleep is right?" Amber pressed on, not allowing the conversation to get off topic again. 

"Yes. I know what sleep is."

"Dreaming?" 

Again the pearl nodded. 

"Ok, good. Nightmare?" 

The pearl nodded, frowning a bit. Yes, she'd had those. It was not enjoyable. 

"I fell to sleep the other night looking at pictures of the pearl's available at Decorous. I ended up having a dream about the pearls there." She looks up at her, reaching out to touch her cheek. "It wasn't a good dream at all. I don't LIKE the thought of hurting any one. Seeing you in the room brought the dream back."

"Oh!" She looks at her, finally getting it, turning completely to face her as well. "So , you have no intentions on trying to make me attempt to accommodate objects larger than my head into my light form?" 

Amber gave a small, uncomfortable laugh. "No, just my reproductive organ."

"That is good." The pearl smiled at her, scooting her seat closer. "I do enjoy them for the most part."

"For the most part?" Amber said with a raised eye brow, echoing the movement the pearl was making with her own chair. 

9Y5E nodded, it was her turn to look uncomfortable again. "Well, yes." She shifted in her seat, hands moving to rest reflectively over her lower stomach. "I can't say I enjoy it every time. Not all the gems who rent pearls even WANT us to enjoy it." 

Amber offers a small smile, leaning in to gently kiss her. "Well I definitely want you to enjoy it."

Nine kisses her back just as chastely. "The fact that you are even concerning your self with how it feels pretty much guarantees it will be more enjoyable. "

Amber pulls her in closer, deepening the kiss , getting more and more into it, not pulling away until they were both panting for breath they didn't need, peach and orange flush to their respective skin as they looked at each other. 

"The transport stopped." 9Y observes breathlessly, glancing out the window. 

"Y-yea." Amber agreed, looking up to realize they had made it to the office. "I just need to park and we can take this inside."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n so I have a question for any one suffering through this. How is my chapter length? I'm not sure exactly where to do cut offs but so far I'm just going for where in a tv show it'd be a 'place commercial here' spot.


	5. Office work

Amber was quite happy when upon entering the building and heading up they made it to her office with out running into a single individual she knew, not wanting to waste any time on small talk. She opened the office with a press of her hand on the door pad, the two of them stepping inside. 

Perhaps she should have rented a room? 

The thought hadn't crossed her mind before but now it seemed obvious as she looked around at the sparsely used room, decorated with shelves on one wall, a window looking out, a desk, her chair, two guest chairs, some file cabinets and a waste basket. 

It had been so long since she even bothered to visit her planet side office everything was covered in a thin veil of dust. 

"Do .. you want me to clean?" 9Y5E asked, looking around. 

"I'd rather get back to what we were doing before." She said with a shake of her head, leaning forward to catch those peach tinted lips. "I have blankets in my desk, I'll just grab them. " She moved away to open the lower drawer. 

Sex was not the only organic pleasure Amber enjoyed although often they went hand in hand. She kept these here for when she felt like indulging in sleep with out bothering to go home. 

The pearl wrinkled her nose a bit before sneezing as Amber fluffed them out , watching as she flourishing them in the air to unfold them and ward off any dust before spreading them on the floor. 

"Sorry." Amber chuckled, smoothing out her own hair as she sat down, reaching out to offer a hand to pull 9Y down beside her. 

"It's fine." She smiles at her, scooting in close to her. "It's not like you had some one here to clean for you."

Amber didn't reply , finding it much more desirable to start kissing the pearl again, hands going to her thin hips to pull her even closer. The pearl happily complies, inching forward on her knees, hands coming up to rest on Amber's shoulders, looking up at her orange colored eyes. 

Amber cupped her cheek with one hand , the other still on her hips pulling her in close enough to press their bodies against each other, lightly grinding together as they got more and more heated, Amber pulling her head away to kiss along the jaw line of her light form and down her neck, enjoying the soft sounds the gem made as she did so. 

She's never seen a pearl so receptive to this before. The few she'd been with before were more passive, almost bored and business like but this one- the way she was squirming and moving against her when they weren't even doing much filled Amber up with some emotion she had no way to identify but it certainty made her want to do more of it- more of every thing with this pearl. 

After a while she pulled back, tugging sharply at her own clothes, pulling her pants down to mid thigh , exposing her beautiful , dripping wet gentical. It was thick, orange and long, well in proportion to her size. Nine looked down at it, one hand lightly ghosting over it.

"Think it'll fit?" Amber asked her, suddenly very aware of how slim the pearl was in comparison to her. 

"Certainly." She said with confidence. "It takes a MUCH larger size to dissipate my form." 

"Good." Amber reached down, pleased to find the pearl already wet between her legs, dampening through her clothing. Amber moans happily, pulling the pearls leotard to the side so she could slip up inside her as she pulled her into her lap. 9Y made sure she was positioned right, slipping the tip inside before drooping her weight, moaning out Amber's name as she took a good three fourths of the length up inside her at once.

"F-fuck." Amber gasped in shock at the sight and sensation of the pearl impaling her self on her, momentarily worried that she hurt her self. The pearl how ever showed no discomfort at all and Amber allowed the concern to fade away as the petite gem begin to ride her, hard and fast. 

"You are a beautiful pearl." She murmured, kissing her as they moved. It didn't take long for Amber to come deep inside her, holding her close for a minute as she caught her breath. 

"Thank you." She said softly, sagging momentarily against her. Amber kissed her along the forehead, gently as they rested together. After about ten minutes the pearl moved off of her as she felt Amber becoming hard again, turning around, moving on to her hands , and knees. "Would you like to use this hole as well?" She offered, sounding way too innocent for such a dirty question. 

Amber nodded, that was all the encouragement she needed before moving up on to her knees up behind her, bucking her hips forward to embed inside of that peach ass hole, both of them crying out as she pushed completely up inside her, getting so much deeper in this hole than the first.

"O-ok?" Amber gasped out , even as she started moving. 

Nine nodded vigorously. "It's good." She assured her , moving in time with her. Amber knew she would last longer this time, reaching around after a minute to reach up in the front of 9Y's leotard to find her gentical, pausing her movements in surprise. 

"That.. is ..pearl is that it?" 

"Is what it?"

"Your gentical. In my hand."

"I.." She hesitated, peeking over her shoulder.. "It displeases you?" She asked meekly. 

"No, no , not at all." She pulled out , spinning her around, tugging more at her outfit so she could see. "Can you phase away the bottom of this?" She asked. 

The pearl nodded, obeying instantly , hiding her face in embarrassment as she was examined, blushing hard. She could feel Amber's hands trail over her thin gentical, nudging the sheath up a it as if to see if there was more hiding. "I'm sorry I'm inadequate." She whimpered. "Most gems don't care about the size of a pearls appendage - they use us not the other way around. I'm so sorry! "

"Enough." Amber said more harshly than she intended. "This won't work if you're afraid of upsetting every two minutes , ok?"

"But.." She sniffled, on the brink of tears. This gem had been so nice to her and she disappointed her. 

"Hey, hey, come here." She pulled her into her lap, pulling her hands away from her face. "It doesn't matter, really. Yea I was a little surprised at your size but I mean it doesn't matter, really. It's small, it's cute- you're cute. It works together. "

"I'm..smaller than any other pearl at Nacre's." She mumbled, "Even the ones who are shorter than me - next time you should rent some one else."

"No- no way. Look, yes I was kinda hoping to ride you but it isn't a big deal. You and me were enjoying what we were doing, right? How about we just get back to that?" She frowned, reaching her hand lower to rub her ass hole before sticking her finger up inside it. "Don't you want me back inside this pretty little hole?" She asks as she pushes in a second one. 

The pearl nodded, grey eyes needy as she is fingered, "Yes please. I - I really want it" She moved her hips more desperately on her digits. 

"Good." She didn't bother flipping her back around for the moment, just angling her hips so she can thrust up into the pearl's tight ass, running her thin little gentical between two fingers to help stimulate it. 

9Y5E was really into it, moaning and panting an moving right along with her, her enthusiasm urging Amber on pounding harder and rougher into her until the pearl came, muscles clenching on Amber as she comes , spurting out on to her hand. The orange gem momentarily pulls out to shift her back on to her hands and knees, pushing back in in to keep moving hips thudding together until she comes as well, making sure she pushes in as deep as she can to prevent making too much of a mess. 

The two of them come down from the high together, Amber still embedded deep inside. "How was it?" She asked, laying down and pulling her with her to lay out on the blankets, spooning her.

"It was great." Nine says earnestly. "I appreciate you taking the time to bring me to an orgasm as well, thank you."

"Well.. it's quite attractive to watch your face when you release." She murmurers against the back of her neck, already closing her eyes as she lays there. "And just so you know I plan on making you come many , many more times before you go back."

"Oh, oh my."She exclaimed, blushing a bit.

"In fact you should get some sleep too."

"Oh um.."She squirmed a bit. It wasn't that she NEVER slept but... with a client , especially with one literally still inside her. Still she couldn't complain and she couldn't disobey so she simply nodded with a soft. "Yes my Amber." As she closed her eyes, letting her body drift off into unconsciousness. 

Amber smiled, pulling one of the blankets over them as she drifted off as well.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
a/n: chapter names be hard :T


	6. Afternoon calls

It was still day light when Amber awoke which didn't surprise her at all, she had arrived on planet quite early after all. She blinked, wondering what woke her up. She only has to wait a moment before she felt a shiver go through the pearl she was spooned up against, a small sound accompanying it.

"Hey?" She reached down, stroking her hair. "You awake?"

"Yes Amber." She says, voice barley a whisper. She had just woke up as well, surprised to find the two of them still locked so intimately together. 

"What's wrong?" She shifts her hips a bit , only upon feeling the resistance around her she realized she was still inside of the smaller gem. "Oh!" 

"We're still stuck together." The pearl says quietly. The two of them were still in her dusty office floor, nestled between the blankets. 

"Yea. I see that." It had felt so good being inside the tight, warm gem she had wanted to fall to sleep like that, having expected to simply slip apart as they slumbered. "Are you alright?" She asked concerned, wiggling her gentical inside her, making sure it hadn't stuck to the delicate inner walls or any thing while they slept.

"I'm alright." 9Y said quickly. For the most part it was true- she was a little sore but it was nothing unmanageable and certainty no were near the point she would say something about it. 

Amber didn't quite believe her didn't press her, reaching down to gently massage the sphincter around her as she slowly and carefully pulled out, the muscle twitching under her fingers. Finally she was out, pulling away. "Hands and knees, I want to see." She said, wanting to assure her self she hadn't hurt her. 

The pearl obeyed, glad she didn't have to see her face as she examined at her. Amber bit her lip in arousal at the sight. The pearl was fine, little hole gaping but otherwise unharmed. Fuck- why was that so attractive? 9Y5E fidgeted under her scrutiny, "D-does the sight please you?" She asked, feeling the need to say something to break the humiliating silence as it lingered between them. 

"Y- yes."Amber cleared her throat realizing she was just flat out staring. "Sorry." She said, "Look, give me your hand." She said, waiting as 9Y5E shifted her balance so she could offer one hand back, Amber trailing it over her still open hole. "See what we did." She said, not hiding the arousal and amusement in her voice.

"Yes Amber. I am quite wide opened for you." She said softly, unable to match her enthusiasm. "Were you hoping to make use of it again or just enjoying the view?" She pressed when nothing else was said. 

Amber felt her gentical twitch at that but gave a firm no. There was no way this gem was really up to having her ass pounded again after having her inside it for hours, whither she was able to admit it or not. "We don't need you too tired out when we go to our soiree tonight." Amber says, sitting down, puling her to sit side ways in her lap. "Perhaps the other hole though?"

"If you would like that sounds good." The pearl agreed with a nod. "How is our timing in reference to your event?"

"I .. really don't know actually." She answered. That was a good question. She slid out from under her, getting up and moving across the room with disappointment, settling into her desk chair as she turned on the computer. Like her computer up on the fourth moon it was a simple, easy to work projection model, both the key board and the screens sent out by the base for her to interact with. 

The pearl staid put, simply watching the gem who was renting her to see what the answer was.

"We've got roughly four hours before we have to be there." Amber said, motioning for her to move twords her. 

"And the ride?" The pearl asked, getting gracefully to her feet and stepping over. 

"It's about an hour drive. " She said, holding one of her hands out. The pearl took it and she pulled her into her lap, wrapping her arms around her to keep her situated. 

"So we have three hours maximum at our disposal." Nine surmised. "Do we need to stop and pick up something for your boss to congratulate her on her promotion?" She asked. 

"Humm." That would be the appropriate thing to do but what would she like? Office supplies? Drinks? She did enjoy wine on occasion but Amber would have no idea what kind she would prefer. 

"You could give her a call and see if she needs us to bring any thing?" Nine suggested when Amber seemed quite clearly lost in thought. 

"Good idea." She smiled, pulling up her contacts on her computer, scrolling through them with a flick of her finger. "Thanks."

"It - it is no trouble. I have extensive diplomatic training after all." She said, hurriedly scooting out of her lap as the line began ringing , not wanting to be seen sitting on her. 

That was most certainty NOT the proper way to make a call. "My Amber.. your hair." She said, wanting to dart forward and try to straighten the mess it was after their activities and sleeping on the floor but at the same time not wanting to jump in the video call either. 

Oh goodness their were stains on her clothing too. 

Amber didn't seem concerned with her appearance at all as it continued to ring, finally breaking into a grin when a Pink Agate arrived on screen. "Ah hello Amber." She greeted her, not looking directly at them. She was facing her mirror, fidgeting with her hair. "I'm still trying to decide how to wear it." She explained, pulling it up. "What can I do for you?"

"Well down always looks good on you in my opinion." Amber offers. "I haven't even started getting ready personally."

"I see that." The agate quipped with a look up and down what she could see of Amber in the computer screen. "Were you calling for any thing particular or just decided you need to watch me get ready?"

Amber chuckled , smiling. "Well as great as that seems I did have a reason for calling. Nine- the pearl I rented - suggested I give you a call and see if you would like us to pick any thing up on the way to your promotion."

"Humm. Smart girl. Is she cute?" Pink Agate inquired.

"Adorable. Come here." She held a caramel colored hand out to her, wanting to pull her over. 

9Y5E quickly phased on the missing part of her leotard before allowing her to bring her in to the shot but there was nothing to do about her disheveled appearance or the fact that her hair bun had half way fallen out, blond hair in disarray. 

"I see why you aren't ready yet." Amber's boss teased, looking between the duo. "It's nice to meet you dear."

"Nice to meet you as well Pink Agate." She said , giving a salute, despite feeling absolutely mortified at being seen in such an un-refined state. . "Amber has told me you are celebrating a promotion this evening. Congratulations, I am sure it is well deserved." 

"Thank you." She smiled at her. "I take it you are attending with Amber?" 

"Yes. We are quite looking forward to it." She returned the smile brightly. This gem seemed really nice. 

"Glad to hear it but, going back to the previous question." The Agate had settled on her hair, a beautiful twisted up do, moving on to putting in earrings "No I do not need you to bring any thing although I would like you to stop by my place after wards- both of you are welcome."

Nine looked over at Amber , wondering how she would feel about having to go visit her boss after the party. Amber seemed down right pleased with the invitation however, nodding eagerly. "Sounds good. I'm sure we'll both enjoy that." 

"Wonderful. I'll just go than and let the two of you get back to-" She cleared her throat. " getting ready."

"Will do. I'll see you in a few hours. Thank you My Agate." She said, ending the call. "Back to 'getting ready' than, huh?"

She nodded. "That is a good idea. It would be terribly embarrassing for you to have any one else see you in this state! I can not believe you had the nerve to call your BOSS with out even tidying up! " She said , looking at her. "That was quite bold. Do you have a hair brush here or something? If not I have one in my gem."

"Pearl." She raised her hand to stop her before she could pull it out. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh.." She looked at her feet as she re- evaluated the conversation. "It was a euphemism." She realized. 

"Yea." Amber nodded, getting up and moving twords her. 

"She knew." No wonder Amber hadn't been ashamed to be seen in what was obviously in post- coital attire. 

"Yea."She said a second time. "Trust me, she's seen me in a lot more of a 'state' I assure you."

"Oh.." She looked at her in shock. With her boss?! Was that even allowable? She was glad Nacre never attempted to do such things with her. She didn't know what to say though, just standing there in silence , hoping Amber would come up with something. 

"Come here." Amber finally said, pulling her to her. "We're wasting time after all." 

"Yes." She agrees, sinking in to her. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Thank you for your patience. I've been sick the last few days and honestly this doesn't feel like my best but it's the best I could do. Hopefully next chapter will be of a higher quality. Also I'd like to take a moment to thank Master_of_the_Boot1 they keep commenting on every chapter and I am always happy to read it. If any one else wants to comment, good / bad or even suggestions feel free to.


	7. One on one time

Authors note: Hello and thank you . I was happy to receive more comments on my last chapter. I just re- read it and it was just a lot of nothing lol. Sorry if I seemed to be just babbling. I feel much better and I hope my future chapter will reflect that. This isn't even really a chapter. This is just a sex scene I planed on having at the end of last chapter but just wasn't up to typing. BUT it doesn't really belong at the beginning of next chapter either. So . It just sits here between the two.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber kissed the pearl , pulling her into her lap on the computer chair, coaxing their legs apart as the kissing got heavier. She cupped her ass to press the thin gem close as she ground up against her, both of them letting out a moan as they ground together, Amber's tongue unintentionally slipping into the peach colored mouth. 

"O-oh."She pulled back, looking at the pearl who didn't seem surprised at all, Nine taking the lead for a moment as she leaned up to re-capture her mouth , opening her's for her again as if an invitation. "You like that?" Amber asked against her lips, the pearl nodding. "If you do."

"I do." Amber assured her, slipping her tongue back in her mouth , the two of them enjoying the deep kiss as they continued to grind up against one another , both fully unsheathing in their pants by the time they pulled away panting. 

"I wanna see you naked." Amber murmurers, nuzzling into the crook of the pearl's neck.

9Y complies with out hesitation, phasing away her leotard and accessories to sit there, all her peach colored skin exposed, straddling Amber's waist as the gem looks her over. 

"Why are pearls so beautiful?" She asks rhetorically, one hand gliding up her calf and thigh to rest at her waist before going higher, running over one small, barley there A cup. "It really isn't fair you know- us other gems just can't compete."

Nine just shrugs modestly, not saying any thing as the hands explore her. Her gentical no longer contained by her clothing is wriggling around against the front of Amber's work pants, the orange gem promptly poofing away her clothing as well, allowing her gentical to move forward, moving and tangling with the smaller one.

They both let out twin moans as their organs entwine, letting them mingle for a few minutes before Amber reaches down to separate the dancing tentacles, guiding hers to 9Y5E's pussy. 

The first time the did it this way earlier this morning it had lasted less than five minutes. It had been quick - it had been months since Amber had been with another gem but this time- this time she was going to savor it. 

She moved in slowly, taking her time to wriggle in deeper and deeper into the pearl's warm, tight pussy.

"Oh that feels good~." The pearl sighed out as it it wiggled and wormed, deeper as deeper, Amber not even thrusting yet. 

She didn't stop until the tip of her gentical reached Nine's cervix, circling around it, rubbing it and moving over it until it found the tiny opening in the center, slowly beginning to work to allow it's way inside. "Ok?" She asked going back to kissing her. 

The pearl nodded. Amber wasn't sure how long it took for her to get all the way in but she took her time, pressing in deeper and deeper, slowly and gently working her way into her intimate parts. She knew she could force it- she knew if she pushed hard and quick she'd be inside that soft sweet spot inside her but she wanted to go slow, wanted to take her time and make it feel good for her too. 

She watched her face, making sure to go slowly when she showed any sign of discomfort, kissing her as she went, on the cheeks, on the lips until finally she was all the way in, gentical wiggling around in the soft velvet of her womb. 

"How's it feel?" She asked, voice soft and gentle, ghosting her fingertips through her hair. 

"Good." She says sincerely, looking down at her stomach, so thin they could both see the outline of the organ undulating in soft motions deep inside her. "You were so gentle." She said it almost with a sense of reverence, Amber feeling uncomfortable at the fact that that even had to be something she was surprised at. 

"Good." She echoed, beginning to move. The two of them moved together, soon panting and moaning each others name. The pearl came first, entire body tightening around the gem inside her and bringing Amber over the edge as well, releasing cum deep inside her to move around and churn inside her as she kept moving, thrusting through their orgasm, already chasing another one. 

"Can you get on the floor on all fours?" She asked as she pulled out of her, 9Y5E nodding as she slid off of her , getting in position. Amber wasted no time slipping back in , going fast and just as deep as before, not worried now that she was properly stretched out. After another fifteen minutes or so she came again, a few thrust after wards sending Nine over the edge. 

"That - was great." Amber panted out, sagging to the floor and pulling her with her. She pulled out , flipping the gem over so they where face face to face. Nine immediately closes her legs as they cuddle up , wanting to prevent as much mess making as she can.

"Yes. Thank you. It really was." She looked up at her.

"You don't have to thank me each time." Amber said with a chuckle, gently kissing her lips. 

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "It's just.. you take the time to make it really good. I appreciate that." She says, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "I also really enjoy laying here with you." She added. "But we still do have an event we need to prepare for- if it's ok to remind you."

"Yea, it's fine." She said, sitting up with disappointment. They did need to get ready after all. 

"Do you have a showering unit any where in this building?" 9Y asked, sitting up as well. 

Amber nods. "There is." She stands up after another few moments, stretching before offering a hand to 9Y, pulling her up as well, the two of them materializing on clothing before they headed down the hall. 

They were still alone, it seemed although she wasn't surprised. the top floors weren't often visited by the high level gems they belonged to. The two of them made their way to the elevator , taking it down to the bathing area.

It was a nice , spa type affair with a heavy door to keep the steam inside. "Wow this is beautiful." The pearl commented , looking around at the elegant stone work. 

"Yea, it's pretty nice. I just got the standard shower unit and bathing basin back home. "Amber agreed with a smile. " normally try to give it a visit when I'm here." 

The pearl nodded her own accord , completely understanding as she headed over twords the large shower head. Amber delayed near the door for a bit, the pearl realizing she was lighting some coals. The water once turned on branched off, the majority of it going down the drain but a small vein of it going towrds the coals , steaming up the room as they stood there. 

Amber had gone over to a stone shelf, inlaid in the wall, pulling down various bottles. She motioned 9Y5E over as she squirted one sweet smelling soap into her hands rubbing them together. 

"Yes my Amber?" She looked up at her. 

"Turn around and close your eyes." 

The gem of course obeyed, wondering what she had in mind, surprised when she felt Amber's hands running through her hair. She was washing her she realized with surprise. She really should offer to do that for her instead but ... it felt so nice with her hands running over her she just hummed lightly and happily , enjoying the attention for now. 

The pearl had closed her grey eyes, getting completely lost in it before Amber pulled her hands away. "Rinse."

"Sorry?" She blinked in confusion , turning to face her as she was pulled out of her almost meditative state. 

"Rinse your hair." She chuckled.

"O-oh, right." She moved forward, stepping under the water , letting it wash over her, rinsing the suds to the ground. Once she was free of the bubbles Amber pulled her back twords her, squirting something else with a soft fruit scent into her hair. While the last one was a cleaning agent this seemed be made to soften and condition her hair , the pearl once again getting lost in the fingers running through her locks. 

She wasn't confused this time when told to rinse off, stepping under the water with a smile, once again letting it rinse her. 

And once again Amber was grabbing for another bottle, the third and final one , squirting a large handful out before beginning to run them over the pearl's body, making her peach colored skin just as clean and deliciously scented as her hair. She sighed, moving into her hands and almost turning to butter at the attention. 

"All clean." Amber says finally with a grin, clearly having enjoyed watching her reactions just as much as the pearl had enjoyed the attention. 

"Yes." 9Y nods, moving away to grab the first bottle. "Now it is your turn."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok yea I felt this was weird but I have a lot of bathing scenes in my storys but I asked the chat room I've been sharing this in and they seemed to think it was ok to include it. Idk. It's here now 

edit: yo! I got so busy with work and haven't had time to upload. I have this chapter and the next one typed up on my phone though, It's just a lot of copy / paste to get them out of my phones note pad! Hopefully you'll be seeing it soon !


	8. The party

This one is the party. If you are here for sex there is none, infact their isn't even innuendo or subtext. If you don't want to bother reading all this babble feel free to skip down to the end where I will summarize the chapter in a nice paragraph in the authors notes so you don't have to waste your time reading this. Seriously , I won't feel bad at all if you do. 

oh also happy thanks giving! 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two of them arrived the party was just getting started , about a dozen or so other gems had arrived including Pink Agate, both she and her pearl dressed in floor length gowns with intricate beading, the dresses obviously real verses phased on with that level of detail. 

Amber was wearing a phased on, rich chocolate brown gown , simple silk looking material with apricot accents. The peach Pearl had a bodice in the same shade of brown , gauzy skirt fading from brown to a soft apricot once it hit the floor, translucent enough to show off her chestnut ballet slippers. 

Amber greeted the agate with a smile. "Hello my Agate, how are you? You look lovely."

"Thank you, I'm well. You both look beautiful, much less disheveled than earlier." She teases, making Amber chuckle and the pearl lightly blush. 

"Well we where still getting ready." Amber said simply, looking around at the ornate decor matching their host's dress. "The decorations are beautiful." 

"Thank you, my pearl picked it all out her self." She said, gently patting the aforementioned gem's hair. 

"Than all my complements to you." Amber said, smiling at her.

"Thank you."The pearl said , looking 9Y over. "Would you like to help me finish setting up? Me and the other pearls are just applying the final touches."

Nine looked over at Amber who nodded, waving her off carelessly.

Amber her self stood there, chatting with her boss for a bit before moving around the room, greeting and briefly conversing with the other gems here, almost all she knew but most of them she didn't get to see often , sequestered off on the moon.

She was in the middle of a rather entertaining - at least from her point of view- conversation with the Amber from the tenth moon about the preferred drill types used when breaching certain terrains when there was the sound of a tapping at the microphone, every one looking up to the small stage at the front to see an Emerald standing there- not just any Emerald- the green gem was the owner of the entire company. 

"Hello! I'd like to thank all my friends and associates for joining me here for Pink Agate's promotion ceremony. "

There was a spatter of clapping as every one's attention turned to her. 

"I'd like to invite every one to have a seat at this time- simply find your name cards and have a seat. I've have an informative slide show that will play while refreshments are served. 

Amber smiled , easily finding her seat marker - Amber F516.- and settling down. All the pearls were moving around, bringing out food to the gems who indicated in the reply email that they wanted to indulge in such things. While many of the gems who lived away from home world for a considerable amount of time had developed a taste for it it was not true for all. The enjoyment of indulging in food was noticeably more frequent among the ones who resided around organic beings.

Still Amber was surprised that a good third of the room had chose to get some type of food- even more than that taking drinks. Once every one was served the majority of the pearls went to wait against the wall, a few choosing how ever to stand at attention next to the gems they were in attendance with. 

Nine was one of the ones who chose to stay in the dining area, smiling at Amber. "I hope every thing is to your liking my Amber?" She says, watching her as she cut up her food, taking a bite as she watched the slide show up front.

"Oh yes- come here." She said with a smile, slicing off a piece of the meat on her plate and spearing it with her fork, holding it out for the other gem, smiling as the apricot colored lips closed around it. 

"Good?"

The pearl chewed before answering. "Yes my Amber." 

"You want to try the other stuff?" She offered.

"That really isn't necessary - I do not require organic mater for sustenance and it really wouldn't be right of me to take your food." She said, acutely aware all four other gems at the small round table, all four types of amber as well, watching the two of them instead of the screen up front. 

"Nonsense. I want to share." Amber insisted , either oblivious to their looks or not caring as she scooped up a forkful of some starchy root vegetable, holding it up to her mouth. The pearl obediently opened her mouth, chewing and swallowing while feeling incredibly awkward with the five of them watching her. 

"Very good ma'am." She said, silently hoping to not be offered any more food. 

"Try this." It wasn't her Amber who spoke, it was another at the table who dipped her caramel colored finger in a creamy sauce on her plate, holding out to her across the table. 

9y hesitated, peach colored blush spreading as she looked at the Amber who had rented her for conformation, The gem nodded and the pearl closed her eyes , leaning forward, taking the finger into her mouth and sucking it clean before backing up. "I would love to continue to sample food with you all." She said before any thing else could be offered. "But I am quite afraid we will all be chastised for not watching the presentation. Perhaps we could continue after wards?" 

The others all nodded in agreement and the pearl took another step back, honestly wishing she could just rush from the table back to the walls with the other pearls. "Did any one require any drinks or any thing?"

"Sure, I could take a refill."Amber F516 said smiling at her. "Go ahead and get one for your self while you are in there too."

"Yes my Amber." She said, hurrying away. She went in the kitchen, taking her time sipping her drink- a fruity drink with carbonation bubbles. She didn't particularly enjoy food or drinks but she would rather be back here than be embarrassed out there. 

Still, she couldn't procrastinate too long however,worried Amber would grow impatient for her return either. She finished her glass , filling Amber's and heading out right as the presentation ended and Pink Agate took the stage. 

9Y5E handed the glass over silently , thinking it'd be rude to talk over the start of the Agate's speech. "Thank you, thank you all for your attendance today!" She smiled out at the full tables. "As you all know this party is to celebrate my promotion." She paused as a cheer went up through the crowd, waiting for it to die down before continuing. "I must admit this party- seeing all your faces- is bitter sweet. You see I haven't told any one but my promotion.. is an off world position." 

Again she paused as every one began talking at once, letting it go on for a few minutes but when the group showed no sign of silencing them selves she raised her hand, calling their attention. "I have known of this for a while and I have twelve managers directly below me. I have been watching you all closely the last two years, trying to determine who would be the best to fill my opening. Being a manager of such a large operation , on a literally global scale requires many skills so I must assure you much thought went into my decision. Please join me in congratulating Amber F516 of our fourth moon. "

Amber's jaw dropped but she didn't know what to say, completely blind sided by this, not responding at all to the congratulations given to her by the other Ambers at the table or Pink Agate inviting her to come up to the stage. 

"Amber." 9Y gently touched her arm, trying to get her attention, when that didn't work she gripped her arm more forcefully, pulling lightly to guide her up out of the chair and to the stage. In a normal setting she wouldn't be so demanding but she was afraid the Agate would be mad if Amber didn't get up there soon. 

"I.." Amber didn't know what to say as she found her self standing in front of her co workers and subordinates suddenly in charge of them. She felt a pang of annoyance, wishing she had been warned so she wasn't standing here , gawking like a fish. 

"May I?" The pearl asked her softly. 

Amber nodded, gladly allowing her to take charge for now. 

"My Amber would first like to thank you Pink Agate." She said, turning to the host. "She is more than grateful for this opportunity and will not let you down. " She finished with a deep bow before she turned her attention to the crowd. "And as for you all she is looking forward to working with you in a new , exciting way and hopeful for your support in the transition to come."

She didn't know what else to add , not knowing much about Amber's job but hoping it was enough to give Amber time to think and gather her self, the pearl more than happy to step back out of the way , letting Amber add on. 

"Yes. Thank you for that introduction. Wow, I need a moment to collect my thought because this is so far out of the realm of responsibility I was just not prepared. First off, thank you my Agate. I am beyond honored you selected me for this and I assure you I will not let you down. As for all of you once I learn the ropes I assure you I will strive to be every bit a great boss. So thank you my Agate for this opportunity. I won't let you down." 

There was clapping from the crowd and Pink Agate spoke again, inviting every one to mingle and chat as music started to play and the tables where cleared away. 

"Thank you again." Amber said to her boss before leaving the stage, Nine following her. 

"Are you alright?" She asked softly. The Amber was still looking quite surprised. 

"Yes. I'm fine." She assured her, patting her head. They didn't get to talk much more than that though, every one coming over, wanting to talk to Amber. 9Y steped back, going to stand quietly out of the way with the other Pearls. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TLDR: they go to the party for Amber's boss, Pink Agate. Turns out She is getting promoted off- planet and Amber gets her job. Hope this wasn't too boring ^^'


	9. in the kitchen

yea, this got weird *shrug* this was not in my note book but I started typing and this happened. I won't apologize for it but it is ...odd 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There you are." 

9Y looked up at the voice that greeted her. It wasn't her Amber- the Amber who had rented her. It was one of the ones from the table from before, yellow and orange hair cut in a bob but other than that almost physically the same. 

"Was here something you needed Amber? I'd be more than happy to get it for you."

"You said you'd like to continue sampling food with us, remember?"

"A...ah Yes, of course I did say that." She says, taking a step back, looking at her. "I can fetch any thing you'd like from the kitchen and bring it back here to you."

"I've got a better idea." She moved forward, smiling at her. "We can just go to the kitchen together."

"I would love that, really I would but I'm afraid my Amber will be terribly angry with me if I left the room for more than a moment with out telling her where I was going."

"I'm sure she wouldn't punish you if I explain it was my idea." She slips an arm around her, beginning to guide her to the door off to the side. 

"We really should tell-" She looked around , trying to locate the gem who rented her. 

"I said it's fine- we're kindergarten mates, she wont care, come on."

Nine didn't see any other alternative than to walk with her, not wanting to cause a scene by rushing away or yelling for her Amber. Still she was worried.. would Amber be angered when she discovered she was missing? Would she punish her?

The gem seemed so nice, it made her feel bad to think of paying her kindness back by angering her.

She caught eyes with the pearls they walked past, hoping one of them would tell her Amber where she had gone, breaking eye contact only as they walked into the kitchen. 

"The food is in the fridge." She headed for it, immediately putting distance between her and the stranger. "There is a nice bowl of steamed, seasoned decapods here I know I didn't see on your plate. There is also - OH!" She is cut off as the Amber reaches her, pulling her to her. 

"I want to feed you. You just sit there and look cute." She orders, lifting her up effortlessly and setting her on the counter, turning back to the fridge. 

The order held no weight , this Amber was not the one who had rented her so she was not bound by any rule to follow her, a fact Nine did not chose to act on, figuring the situation did not call for it just yet. 

"How about this?" The gem settled on a tapered, orange root vegetable topped in green leafy vegetation, bringing it up to her mouth, 9Y5E obediently biting the tip off of it and chewing it. 

"No, why don't you suck on it. Like that other gems finger. That was.. nice." 

"Oh. Right, of course." She said as if this was simple and not weird at all, being to move her mouth rather suggestively on the vegetable. 

The gem watched her, clearly enjoying the sight, beginning to hike up 9's gauzy skirt, making the pearl squirm a bit. 

"Think it needs more flavor?" She asked , voice husky, pulling the carrot back.

Nine gave an unsteady nod. 

"Lay back." 

"I..." Was this gem going to attempt to have sex with her? Would Amber get angry at her for allowing it? She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt something between her legs, not daring to look as the gems hands pushing her panties to the side.

"Lay back." She said again gently pressing on her shoulder. 

She nods, laying back, the saliva covered plant sliding up inside her, causing her to squeak in surprise. She was expecting a finger or two not the food. 

"What the absolute fuck Seventy two?!" Amber's voice- HER amber, called from across the room.

"Oh, uh. Hey Sixteen." The Amber with the bob hair cut smiled sheepishly, yanking down 9Y's skirt as the other gem headed for them. 

"What are you doing? You have your own pearl out there to carry off to who - knows - where. Do you know how worried I was when I realized she was missing?" She crossed her arms, barley keeping from yelling as she looked at the other amber. 

"I didn't think you'd mind. You were busy talking to every one. I wasn't hurting her, was I?" She looks expectantly at Nine as F516 lifted her off the counter and on to her own two feet. 

"No Amber." She shook her head. It was true. She hadn't hurt her at all. 

"Well, do what ever- " She waved her hands at the open fridge"..this.. is with your own pearl." She said. "Come on 9Y."

"Yes ma'am." She moved to follow her. "There is a.. um.. vegetable inside me." She said in an almost whisper, feeling rather embarrassed but not wanting to leave it there either for fear it would fall out at an inopportune moment. 

"That's nice." She commented, not sure what else to say to what she thought was simply an odd way to tell her what she ate. 

"No." It was Seventy Two who spoke up with a snicker. "She means it literally. I stuck an orange root up in side her. In her you-know-what." She added the last part in a whisper.

"What?" Amber glared at her kindergarten mate, hitting her hard in the shoulder with each word. "Do. Not. Go. Sticking. Weird. Shit. In. Other. Gem's. Stuff! This is like when you "borrowed" my digging apparatus and decided to put in that new oil you invented, remember?" She yelled, before turning twords Nine.

"Come here!" She was still yelling, making the pearl tremble as she pulled up the beautiful dress and grabbing onto the vegetation , pulling it smoothly out and throwing it at the other Amber's head. "If she tries this again you can tell her to take what ever food she 's got and stick it straight up her ass!" 

"I-I'm sorry." She whimpers fearful at the gem's anger, tears starting to fall. "I'm so sorry my Amber! I knew I shouldn't go with her but I didn't want to make a scene and-"

"Hey." Seventy Two jumped in. "Don't hurt her! I told her you wouldn't get mad at her since you and me are close, none of this was her idea."

"Hurt her - I wouldn't .." She paused as she looked at the tear streaked face. "Nine, we've talked about this, I'm not going to hurt you."

"But...but I was b-bad. I let her bring m-me in here." She sobbed , hugging her self. 

"Seventy two. Go - I don't care - some where - and leave the two of us alone." Amber said , making sure to keep her voice level so she didn't upset the pearl further, sinking to the floor, pulling the crying gem with her.

"I'm serious, she shouldn't be punished." F572 said, heading hesitantly for the door. She hadn't meant to cause trouble.

"Go or I swear to the diamonds I will get out my trident and stab you."

The jasper with the bob hair cut listened, Amber taking a deep breath, trying to figure out what to do with the crying pearl. 

"I'm not mad at you." She repeated, caramel colored hand tilting her pale face up to face her so she knew she had her attention. 

"I.."

"I'm serious. She's always doing stuff like that, Six hundred years and she hasn't learned." She huffed in annoyance. "It's just I didn't know where you wen't- and... look, just stop crying , ok?"

Instantly the tears stopped like a faucet turned off.

"Whoa." Amber was surprised how abruptly it worked. "Ok that was easier than I thought."

"You ordered me too." She says, looking at her. "We have to obey orders."

"I didn't realize it worked like that though." She chuckled, anger forgotten. "Look you can cry if you want to , I didn't mean you had to stop crying instantly, just 'I wish you'd stop crying' not an order."

The pearl looked at her, head tilted, not seeing a difference.

"Look you can cry if you want , you are aloud to , I just wish you didn't feel the need to. I didn't mean to upset you." 

"I..."

Amber didn't give her the chance to say any thing else, leaning forward to kiss her like they had back at her office, long and deep.

"Feel better?" Amber asked as they separated, the pearl just nodding, momentarily too breathless to speak. 

"I do want to give you an order though. Don't let a strange gem take you away when you're with me again, alright? I don't care if you do need to make a scene, it's better than me having to go explain to your Nacre why you are missing or off shattered some where, understand?"

"Yes my Amber." She nodded, moving closer to her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry to say if you don't want weird you're reading the wrong story :Y


	10. Evening walks

"Amber?" Pink Agate's voice called into the kitchen. "Are you ready to go, some you saw you come in he- Oh." She said as the gem she was calling popped up on the other side of the counter. "..Is every thing alright?"

"Yea, I was just sitting down here with the pearl I rented." She said, gently pulling her to her feet as well. 

The agate opened her mouth to make a quip about what they could have been doing on the floor but looking at their faces the words died on her lips, instead she smiled gently at them. "Rough night?"

"I started yelling at one of the other Amber's for touching her - she got upset thinking I was pissed at her." Amber admitted. 

"Well.. did you two need a moment?"

"We're fine, right?" She looked at the pearl, 9Y nodding back at her, honored she even asked her. 

"Good." She smiled at her her, moving twords them. "I know I told you to come over after wards but there is still a lot of clean up and things that need to be done here and after that Emerald has asked to speak with me, I was hoping we could reschedule for some time mid- morning tomorrow?"

"Yes, that would be fine." Amber nodded, smiling at the gem as she continued to approach them across the kitchen.

"Good, and do bring her with you tomorrow- you do like this pearl right?" She added with a slight frown, "I mean she is only a rental so- "

"No she's great." Amber piped up instantly, an assessment Nine thought was much too kind. They'd know each other less than a day and she kept upsetting the Amber by crying!

"Excellent. I'll have my Pearl begin going over some of the basics she'll need to know to keep the books than tomorrow. "

"Yea that sounds good." Amber nodded smiling at the peach colored gem.

"Well than , until tomorrow." Pink Agate waved , leaving the room. 

9Y5E was smiling as well although trying not to be too ostentatious about it. She said she liked her and the fact that they were discussing her being trained in book keeping implied she would be regularly rented by one of these two, a pleasing prospect considering how kind Amber seemed. 

"Ready?" Amber interrupted the gem's thoughts, placing a hand comfortably on the lumbar curve of the back, guiding her and keeping her close as they had on the side walk earlier today. She kept her hand on her almost possessively as they twined their way through the few gems still there , saying their good buys. 

Nine didn't mind at all, feeling happy and safe with the warm strong hand on her, tinted only by the slightest embarrassment at the continued contact in public. 

Soon enough they where out side under the night sky, five of the twelve moons visible from this angle, bright and luminescent in the sky. 

Amber moved her arm to make it easier to walk, not wanting to let go of the Pearl completely, slipping her hand into the much smaller one, earning her a smile that seemed to momentarily light op the night, returning it just as brightly. They walked in comfortable silence for about ten minutes, Amber enjoying the evening air for a while before they started circling back to the party venue. At an hours drive from the office there was no way they would actually walk all that distance. 

No, The Amber had simply wanted a few minutes to her thoughts, to take her time to soak in the new job. Her head is still spinning over the surprise promotion. 9Y5E didn't mind at all, it was very rare she went out side walking round at all, normally she was in the rental agency , in an office or in an apartment. 

Amber on the other hand spent plenty of time wondering around on her moon, desert and solitude as far as the eye could see. And now she would have to move down here to this over grown city of a planet. 

They stilled as they reached the vehicle, the pearl getting Amber's door for her before moving over to let her self in. Amber switched on auto pilot, telling it to take her back to the office. She closed her eyes, leaning back in her seat, turning on some light instrumental music so they weren't riding in complete silence. 

"Would you like a back massage my Amber?" The pearl offered after ten minutes of nothing. "It'll help you relieve some stress?" 

"Nah- I'm good." She said , reaching out a hand to her. "But you can come here and sit with me." Nine took it and was soon enough pulled into her lap, the large arms wrapping around her. 

"You don't have to worry." She assured her softly, laying against her. "I will do my absolute best to learn every thing she teaches me tomorrow and make sure to help you as much as I can at your new job." 

"Thank you 9Y." She kissed her forehead. "I appreciate it."

"You are most welcome." She said sincerely, both of them falling back into silence.

"So.. we have an hours drive." Nine said. "Well, forty five minutes now. Was there any thing you'd like to do?"

Amber leaned down, kissing her. "I could think of a few things." She said with a smile, one hand going to cup her ass. 

.  
.  
.  
The two of them were still snuggle up together as the vehicle arrived back at the office, Neither of them wanted to move apart, still exchanging soft kisses, Amber still embedded inside her. After a few minutes in the vehicle the Pearl is the first to pull away, sliding out of her lap and off her gentical. "Should we go inside or did you wish to walk around some more?" She asked, grey eyes meeting orange as she phased her clothes back on.

Amber shrugged, getting up ,redressing as well. "What do you want to do?"

"I just want to please you." She said earnestly as they exited the vehicle, looking down to ensure her clothes were straight. 

"You have to have something else you enjoy." She said, once again entwining their hands together. "What do you do to pass time when you aren't working."

"Sing. Dance. Embroidery. Read. It's all listed on the website." She said, getting the door as they entered the building's lobby. 

"Yes, which I've read. What else do you do - something I don't know." 

"Hum." She pauses thinking as they stepped into the elevator. "Roof tops."

"Hum?" She looked at her. 

"Some times I'm left alone for a short time in a building and if I haven't been explicitly told to stay put I like going up to see the plants on top of them." She blushed a bit. "Not all buildings have them of course but a lot do." 

Amber nodded. Every thing was city here - the only plant life was on top of the buildings , providing an atmosphere and breathable air for the beings here. 

"Lets go than." Amber said , reaching out and hitting the topmost button on the controls. 

"Wh-what really?!" She looked at her, having assumed they were simply going to have more sex than maybe sleep some more. 

"Sure." Amber said, taking her hand again like she had when they were walking. 

"Thank you my Amber," Nine beamed up at her with a smile so bright it seemed to some how throw off the larger gems ability to breathe, causing her to just nod in return verses form any articulate response. 

The roof its self however, was none too bright. The plants had obviously not been cared for up here , all but scraggly grass and a few random plants dead, a few panels of the green house glass broken or missing here and there. 

"Oh. Huh. That's too bad." Amber said, disappointing there was not a beautiful garden up here for the pearl to enjoy. 

The pearl how ever , did not seem displeased at all, smiling as she looked at the plants that were alive and reached down to touch the grass. Amber smiles watching her , leaning against a dead tree as a thought enters her head. 

She doesn't want to ever have to give this gem back.


	11. New teritory

ok fair warning this is another weird one. that's why it took so long to upload , I was really undecided on it. Seriously I don't want to say exactly what it and spoil the chapter is but just be warned if you aren't in the mood for weird shit stop reading now and come back when you are. Or , y'know , never.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after three in the morning when the two of them finally left the roof top, the pearl brushing off the dirt and dust that she had managed to get on her self as she hurried back across the garden to Amber, the large gem still standing by the gardens entrance, having watched her wonder the garden with a smile on her face. 

"Ready to go?" Amber asked, reaching out to pluck a twig and a stray leaf from her hair. 

"Yes. Thank you for taking me up here." She said , slipping her hand into hers before pulling it back away , realizing she might get her dirty. "Sorry, I should wash them."

"I'm not worried about a little dirt." She said with an eye roll, firmly taking the hand. "I work in a mine for a living, remember? " 

"Yes, right my Amber." The pearl nods. 

She leads her forward, stepping into the elevator. "You know.. I was thinking since I'm going to be working here now perhaps I could talk with the owner of the building and see about them getting this fixed up?" 

"Wonderful ideal it truly needs it." She nodded, smiling at her. 

Amber nods as well, silence following again as the lift moves. "I wanted to ask you something." Amber said after a minute. 

"Of course. What is it?" 

"I know I saw on the website that Decorous doesn't just rent pearls , they also sell them. Do you have any details on that?" 

"Oh." 9Y5E's face fell before she caught her self. 

Amber didn't miss it how ever, feeling a pang shoot through her chest at the sense of rejection that came from being given that look. Damn. Was it that horrible to think about her buying her? "Never- never mind, forget it." She said, dropping her hand, turning away , suddenly more focused on taking out her orange and yellow pony tail and putting it back up again. 

"The next pearl coming up for sale would be B1S4." The pearl said quietly. "And that won't be for two or three years. " Still answering the question, hands clasped in front of her self. "We work there until our purchase price is paid off than we are auctioned off to highest bidder. " 

Amber said nothing, lips pursed as the doors opened, stepping out. 

"I ..." Nine didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure what just happened to make Amber so upset. "I'm sorry." She said , just going for a general apology as she followed the gem. They were back down in the basement, presumably to wash their hands and such. "I never meant to upset you."

"You don't have to apologize." Amber said, keeping her voice neutral, heading to a sink, soaping up her hands and washing them. "If you're not interested, that's fine." 

"What?" The pearl looked at her, feeling worse by the second as she began washing up too. "No- that's not it at all." She insisted. "I .." She wasn't sure how to phrase it with out overstepping bounds. "I'm being selfish. If you're looking to buy it means you won't rent me any more." She finally admitted. 

"I don't want to just buy any old pearl- I was asking because I wanted to buy you!" Amber finally turned to look at her. 

"Oh - Oh!" She looked at her. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize..." She dried her hands off before turning to meet her gaze. "I've only been with her for three years, one of which was training. On average a pearl is there for a hundred years before their debt is paid off." 

Amber move forward, twords her. "So.. in ninety seven years..?" 

"I will be up for sale, yes." She nodded. "Assuming sales trends continue on the same trajectory." 

"Alright." Amber smiled, touching her cheek. "Does your Nacre ever make exceptions?"

"Not that I've ever seen." She said. "But you could ask I suppose?" 

"Do you do want me to ask, right?"

Nine nodded shyly. She wasn't supposed to have an opinion but .. she did about this "You're very kind, any pearl would be lucky to be yours."

"That's a yes?" She asked, pulling her close.

"Yes, but.." She looked at her hesitantly. "What about my gentical? It's too small to please you. Do you really want to buy a sub-par gem?"

Honestly Amber hadn't given that another thought but now she paused, thinking about it. "I'm sure we can make it work. Let's go back to the office and give it a try?" 

"Yes my Amber." She said with a nod, smiling as the gem rested her hand on her back, leading her through the halls back up stairs. 9Y5E didn't need the guidance but she didn't mind it either. She was however a bit nervous. As far as she could tell there was no way she would be sizable enough to cause any noticeable friction and she wasn't skilled enough at shape shifting to sustain it during sex- no pearls she knew were. 

Amber began kissing her as soon as they entered the office, pealing her clothes off one article at a time. Nine kissed back, enjoying her hands on her and their lips together. Soon the both of them were naked on the blanket they had laid out earlier, Amber cupped her ass , pulling their hips in together to grind their sheathes together until both their genetically were out, twining together, rubbing wetly against one other. 

Amber laid back kissing the pearl, reaching down to guide the peach colored gentical into her slit, keeping her own in her other hand, stroking it lightly. If they are being honest with them selves neither gem is really expecting much from this although they don't say this to one another as Nine awkwardly thrust her hips forward, gentical smaller than a finger sliding in and out, the friction feeling nice enough but not enough to cause any thing to build. 

Amber continues stroking her own gentical as well , adding to the sensations she is feeling, urging her on, to go faster. 

"Ah! Oh~" Amber suddenly let out a high-pitch, pain filled moan -a sound Nine was sure she'd never caused another gem to make before.

"S-sorry!" She stammered, jumping back and pulling out instantly. The pearl's gentical had found the other gem's urethral opening and upon a forward thrust pushed right up inside of it. "I'm sorry! I don't know what happened!" She apologizes hurriedly. "I don't know what I did I-"

"Do it again." Amber cut off her apology.

"P-pardon?!" She wasn't one to disregard a direct order but she must have hear wrong.

"What you just did. Do it again." Amber said, reaching down, cupping her ass to pull her in closer. 

"I.. I hurt you." She says, shivering a bit as she lets her gentical move around, trying to find what ever she'd been in by feel alone. 

"Yea- a bit." The orange gem admits. "But it wasn't bad. It was a good pain. I liked it. OH! There!" She smiles a her encouragingly. "That's it." 

Nine moves her hips, blushing hard as she starts moving slowly at first than picking up speed, the friction of such a small tight hole feels amazing to her. She closes her eyes, thin fingers resting on Ambers hips as she moves. 

Amber is loudly moaning as they move , much more vocal than anything they had done before. Nine keeps moving though, soon enough close to release from this new form of stimulation. "I'm about to.." She moves to pull out , once again stopped by Amber's hand on her. 

"Inside." She orders. "Come inside me."

At those words she does just that , releasing deep inside, filling her bladder up, causing a chain reaction of Amber crying out, going over the edge as well. She pulls out as she fiinishes, sagging to the ground beside her. "What did we just do?" 

"I'm not sure."Amber says with a chuckle. "It was great though." She reached over , pulling her to face her, not expecting the look of shock on the pearl's face as she caught sight of Amber's tear stained cheeks. 

"OH! Oh no! You're crying my Amber!" She looks at her, shivering, she'd never hurt a gem before and was instantly frightened. "I injured you! Are you-" 

"It's ok." She assures her with a chuckle, brushing away at the tears on her cheek. "I'm ok, calm down. It was just a whole new set of sensations I wasn't used to-but I liked them." She assured her, kissed her. "I'd like to do it again some time."

"Of course my Amber." She kisses her back slowly, calming down at how sure the plump gem seemed. 

"And I'd like to do it to you some time." She reaches between 9y's legs, finding that smallest of holes and prodding at it, wondering why she'd never thought of playing with that place before when it was so obviously there. "Not tonight though. We should sleep before the morning comes."

"Yes! Yes I agree. That's a good idea! " The pearl said, resisting the urge to sigh in relief as Amber pulled her hand away. She'd never had any thing in side there and honestly wasn't too keen on experiencing it. "Lets get some rest."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
sorry but honestly I couldn't /not/ include this one . This is literally one of my favorite fetishes and I mean I've found maybe two or three people who rp this with me ever so it is largely a only - included - in -stuff - I -write -my -self thing but I mean, honestly I'm really typing this out for my self and , I'm sorry. I'm sorry if you chose to read this you have to see this with your eye balls, guess they are ruined now ._.


	12. Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber and 9Y5E try to keep them selves entertained when the meeting with Pink Agate drags on a ridiculously long time

Amber was trying her best to pay attention to Pink Agate as she talked but now on to her twelfth hour of going over various business details she was sadly loosing will to listen. She tapped her pen to the tablet screen she had been handed to take notes , a mischievous smile crossing her face as she quickly typed out a note in an orange font, sending it to the pearl. 

"Continue the story:

Amber, the super strong smart gem stands up, confidant as she strode across the room, circling the table to reach the beautiful pearl. 'I am going to fuck you and Pink Agate will continue her presentation.' "

Nine blinked, looking up at her. 

"Just write back." She mouths at her. 

Umm. She looked down at her tablet, lightly blushing. 

"9Y5E looks at at the other gem, loins already moistening at the thought of being taken by her elegant tendril yet again today. 'Are you sure?' She asks, glancing twords the head of the table at the stern woman running the meeting . 'I wouldn't want to be rude and interrupt' "

" 'Of course I'm sure' Amber says, reaching out to rip off all Pearl's clothes in one swoop of her hand, leaving her sexy breast and tight butt and privates exposed to both of the other gems in the room."

" 'How embarrassing' 9Y says, glancing ever so shyly up at the beautiful Pink Agate, glad to see the gem didn't even seem to notice them, continuing her important work. Even in this state of embarrassment 9Y was filled with such a sense of desire, eager to see which entry way Amber would pick first."

"Amber was having the same question, dragging her thing back and forth between the two before she realized - she could shape shift! She didn't have to choose. She leaned over , biting pearl's shoulder sexy-ly as she shape shifted a second tentacle."

"9Y gasps at the feel of sharp teeth piercing her peach colored flesh, a small amount of blood rising to the surface like an iron tainted beverage to greet Amber's offending incisors. She shivers, not having yet realized the duality of the members wriggling over her neither reigns"

"Amber pulls back, licking the teeth marks. 'Do you like that?' She asks , going to bite again. "

" 'Of course.' 9Y lies, slate grey eyes, glancing back over the other, un-marred shoulder at her to see what she is doing now."

"Hold up -Why the hell would you lie?"

"That's .um, well. That's just what you do?" She shifts uncomfortably in her seat, glancing across the table at her as she types her reply. "I'm sorry- I shouldn't have wrote that. I got too into the story telling. We're not supposed to tell a gem no and we- you know - encourage you so you feel good."

"That's incredibly stupid. Sounds like a good way to get your self hurt!" Amber types back, frowning.

"I'm sorry my Amber." She typed.

"It's fine just- don't do that shit with me. They might tell you to do it with who ever else but with me if I as a question it's because I want an answer, if I didn't care about your answer I would order, not ask."

"Yes my Amber."She types back. "Just for clarification sake are we talking only in text or in regular setting as well?"

"Where ever." 

The sound of Pink Agate clearing her throat calls their attention to the gem at the head of the table. "Are you two done... what ever it is you're doing? Because clearly it isn't paying attention to me. Should I perhaps step out?" She asked sarcastically , crossing her arms? "That was you could talk instead of tippity - tapping away little notes to each other?" 

"Sorry!" Amber says with a sheepish grin.

"Yes, we are quite sorry." Nine says , bowing her head deeply. "It was never our intention to disrespect your teachings, we just got caught up on discussing a small logistic detail. It won't happen again."

"Good. See that it doesn't." She went back to her slides, Nine doing her best to pay attention. She was surprised when not even five minutes later she received another message from Amber. 

"Amber moves back behind Pearl after the interruption, reaching down to finger her first front than back.'I say we get back to what we were doing.' "

"We are going to get in trouble my Amber."

"It's fine, I promise."

"Alright." She sends, stomach knotting up in nervousness as she typed back. " 'Oh yes.' The pearl moans, enjoying the digets slipping inside first her vagina than her rectum."

"Amber reaches around with her other hand, stroking the pearl's sheath as she puled her fingers out of her holes , replacing them with the tips of her two tentacles."

Nine is sure to keep focused on the presentation as she types back, not wanting to be caught again. "9Y5E is eager as the twin genticals begin to find their way inside her intimate reigns, her small gentical wriggling in Amber's hand."

"Amber begins moving faster and faster, fucking her hard enough the whole table shakes."

"9Y5E enjoys the pounding, shivering with pleasure as she feels one of the genticals push past her cervix , the other moving deeper and deeper in her rectum. 'Gemness you're so big!' " She pants happily."

"Amber nods continuing to pound away at her holes , the table shaking so hard stuff is failing all on the floor and stuff." 

" 'Oh yes- yes!' The pearl urged her on. "

"Amber let out a load moan as she came, filling both her holes with her thick cum almost a full gallon of it blowing her up like a balloon."

Nine had to resist giggling at that description, not getting to type back a reply before another text bubble shows up, simultaneous on her and Ambers screen, neither the grey text she was using or the orange her Amber was. A bright pink message bearing the words. "The gem at he head of the table had had enough , marching over to the two gems, yanking them apart and began beating both their asses with a ruler until neither could sit for ruining her presentation. "

Both sets of eyes shot up to Pink Agate she was sitting at the head of the table , lips pursed and hands folded. 

Nine began hurriedly apologizing, Amber just flashing a smile at the other gem. "Oh , darn. Did I forget they were all connected? My mistake." 

"Pearl- get out." Pink Agate ordered , getting to her feet.

"Wh-what please, I'm truly sorry- I-" She looked between the two in fear. Was she going to punish Amber if she left? 

"We've been studying quite long enough, clearly you both are past the allotted time you can concentrate. Go hang out with my pearl and clear your mind. I will fetch you when needed." She said calmly as she continued moving towords Amber. 

"Go." Amber ordered her, eyes on her boss. 

Nine bit her lip, worried but .. Amber didn't look worried at all, if any thing she seemed down right please to have been caught. "Yes my Amber." She left the room.


End file.
